Zoids Soul Society
by TheWildEagle
Summary: This is my first fic. How about the Blitz Team encountering shinigami from soul society includes ICHIGO KUROSAKI? And, how about Aizen and his Espadas joined Back Draft? Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids and Bleach of course! Please R&R!
1. Evil Spirit Has Come

**Zoids Soul Society **

_**Chapter 1: Evil Spirit has Come**_

The Blitz Team has promoted to the Class S warriors and bacame famous. Two months later, Dr. Toros went out without noticing about three days long, it made all the Blitz team members worried, especially Leena _(of course, she is Dr. Toros's daughter)._ Finally, in the third day since Dr. Toros went out, he calls Jamie from his cell phone.

"Hello, Jamie! Please tell everyone if I've coming back now. And I have 'some' surprise to all of you! Don't be surprised, OK?" Doc said.

"Ok, Sir!" Jamie said and cuts the communication then ran cheerfully to the living room and shouting, "Hey everyone! Dr. TOROS IS BACK…!"

Bit and Leena cheered up, except Brad that ignoring Jamie's information. "How did you know that?" Bit asked.

"He calls me. He also informed me that he got 'some' surprises to show off," Jamie answered.

"It must be worthless things… For us," Brad shrugs.

"Hmm… I don't know… But let's see after Dr. Toros come back to the base…" Jamie said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Few moments later, Dr. Toros shouted from the hangar. Bit, Leena, and Jamie ran happily to the hangar, Brad just walks slowly to the hangar with a lazy expression.

"Dad, we're worried about you!" Leena said.

"Why you're gone without notices us?" Bit asked.

"Yes, because I want to give all of you 'some' surprises to won the tournament two months ago. You know… I spent lot of money to buy it all…" Dr. Toros answered.

"Wow! We really appreciate it! Thanks, Doc!" Jamie said.

"So… Where are the surprises that you've got?" Brad asked with his usual tone.

"Oh, it's coming… The truck that carries the surprises for all of you," Dr. Toros said as he walk out from the hangar and watch the huge truck carries three rows of huge silver-colored containers. The front container is bigger than others. After the truck parked beside the Blitz Team's base, ten employees walked to the front container and open it.

"Jamie, that's for you. Look inside that container. I hope you like it," Dr. Toros said as he watched Jamie ran to the behind the container. Jamie's eye gone wide after he saw a huge zoid inside.

"Doc… ARE YOU SERIOUS HAVE BOUGHT THIS HUGE ZOID TO ME…?! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THE SALAMANDER, A DRAGON TYPED ZOID?! ACTUALLY, I DON'T MIND TO HAVE HUGE ZOID LIKE THIS, BUT WHY I'M SO CHARMED WITH THIS ZOID SO MUCH…?" Jamie said very astonished. Few moments later, he ran to Dr. Toros and gives him a hug as he said, "THANK YOU VERY MUCH, DR. TOROS…!!! YOU ARE THE BEST…!!! If my father sees my new zoid, he will be sooooo proud of me!"

"Yes, as you know… This zoid have supersonic maximum speed, two Anti-Air Lasers in each wings, Multiple Vulcan guns, and also powerful flamethrower from it mouth. Oh, I have added an additional armor, stealth system, and an Energy Shield."

"Whoa…!!! Cool..!!! Once again, thank you very much Dr. Toros!" Jamie pouted.

"Calm down Jamie… I know you're so happy to get special gift from my father, but please don't too excessive like that again, Ok?" Leena said grinning.

"Hahahaha… Ok, Leena. The middle container, it's yours. Check it out," Dr. Toros said to Leena, laughed.

Leena walks to the behind of the middle container as the employees unlock the locks of the huge container. The door has opened, and Leena seems very astonished to seeing her new Zoid. It's a kind of Geno Saurer, but it was different than a normal one. It was red, has a pair of wings, four lasers, and a Vulcan gun mounted on the zoid's back.

"Are you sure you want to bring this to your daughter, Dad?!" asked Leena very astonished after she saw the red Geno inside the container.

"Yes. Why? Are you don't like this zoid? " Dr. Toros answered with two questions after.

"You gotta be kidding! Those wings… Those huge lasers… Vulcan gun… and also the main weapon, Focused Charged Particle Cannon…! The customized Geno Saurer full with weapon! This is a best surprise I ever had from my Dad! Thank you very much, Dad!" yelled Leena as she ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"I thought you don't like it, my precious daughter. You're welcome," said Dr. Toros. "Oh, the last one is for Brad. Check it out, Brad."

Brad walk slowly to the last container as the employees unlock the locks from the container. After the container door opened, Brad smiles as he stares at the Konig Wolf with Dual Sniper Rifle mounted on the zoid's back.

Brad walks towards Dr. Toros and said, "Thanks, Doc. I really appreciate it,"

"You're welcome," Dr. Toros replied with smile. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got a special surprise for you Bit."

"Hah? Please give it to me!" Bit yelled cheerfully.

From the shadowed side of the hangar, near the hangar's gate, appeared the small red with yellow stripes from it's snout to tail Zoid-looking creature coming to Bit.

"Am I dreaming…?! Is it true?! I got an Organoid?! Is it an organism that can make zoid stronger?! Doc…You're so kind… I got a new partner…!" Bit said cheerfully.

"I found it beside the skull in the ruin site over there. You must give him a name, Bit," Dr. Toros said.

"Hmm…" Bit was thinking about the name for his Organoid. "Ok! I've decided! Archon! Yes! It's your name, little buddy. Welcome to the Blitz Team!" Bit yelled then, and the organoid replied with smooth growl. "Hey, Liger! We got a new friend!" Bit yelled as he ran into the hangar followed by Archon and stood in the front of his Liger Zero. The Liger Zero replies Bit with a roar _(that's great, Bit!)._

"I knew you would like it. Archon, he's my zoid partner, Liger Zero. And Liger Zero, he is Archon, our new friend. He's an organoid," Bit said introducing. Both Liger Zero and Archon roars just like they said 'let's be partner then'.

At the next day, Blitz team is testing their new zoid in the desert, about 5 miles from the base. Leena takes first time to testing for her new Geno Saurer. First, she tests the flight ability of her zoid. It was amazing. It max speed reached mach 2.1! She was little can't handle the great speed, but later she can make it flew it high in the sky, maneuvering smoothly like a jet stream in the atmosphere. Then, now the favorite thing in Leena's head, she tested the firing ability of her Geno. She wildly shot tons of ammo from the Geno's Vulcan gun, destroying cliffs with the lasers, and later, she accidentally blew a wild Dibison also its core with the Focused Charged Particle Cannon!

"Oooh… It has amazing destruction power…" Jamie said astonished with his eyes widen.

"It's stronger than a normal Geno Saurer, you know…" Bit said with Archon behind him.

"Yes, I know… I think Leena will get really, really wild on firing until she lost the energy of her Geno…" Jamie said a little worried.

"Ok, that's enough Leena! Return to base! Now is Jamie's turn to test his Salamander!" Dr. Toros speaks in.

"Hahahaha…! This is fun! Ok, father!" Leena replied as she drove her Geno back to the base.

Now it's Jamie's turn. Jamie walks from the control room to the hangar and stood in front of the huge Salamander. The Salamander lowers its head, letting Jamie enter the cockpit and mobilize it. The Salamander roars, take off, and flew up high with supersonic maximum speed as Jamie turned became a Wild Eagle, the 'evil side' of Jamie Hemeros, a cocky minded pilot which appeared when Jamie rides zoid exceeds the speed of sound.

"Doc! There's a bunch of wild zoids over there! They come from the south, and I think they are heading to attack our base!" Bit yelled as he looked at the radar.

"Go, the Wild Eagle! This is your first chance to test the firing ability of your zoid! Destroy those wild zoid!" Dr. Toros commanded in the hologram screen to the Wild Eagle.

"Roger," replied the Wild Eagle as the screen darkened. "I'll kill them all!" yelled him from the cockpit, as the Multiple Vulcan gun fires bullets towards the wild Rev Raptors and destroys some of them.

"Shit! A swarm of them! Huh… I think some lasers would make them settled down…" Jamie said with evil smirk. He pressed the button in the control pads, made the Salamander shots four lasers from it wings made some of those Rev Raptors destroyed. "Not too effective!" said Jamie mumbled.

"The Wild Eagle, quickly! They come closer to our base!" Dr. Toros shouted in.

"I've already knew it! But, none of these Rev Raptors stand a chance to the deadly weapon of my Salamander! Blaze them with your Flamethrowers!" Jamie yelled inside the cockpit, as the Salamander roars and shots fiery flames from it mouth and spread it to all Rev Raptors left. Finally, those wild zoids destroyed.

"Yeah!" yelled the Wild Eagle as he drove his zoid to the base. Suddenly, something strange appeared in the Salamander's radar. The Wild Eagle turns back, and saw a strange big hole opened in the sky. "What the hell was that?" The Wild Eagle talks to himself.

"Hey! Return to base please!" Bit shouted in.

"I want to go back, but I see something strange like a big black hole in the sky about two miles away from me!" the Wild Eagle replied.

Bit and his friends look into the radar, and saw a red dot that grows bigger in front of Jamie's Salamander. After that, they come out from the base to see the strange thing up there. Jamie was right; a big hole opened wide and from that hole, comes out scary monster like a snake with a hole in it chest flying in the air. From the other side, came a guy with spiky orange hair wore a black cloth and carries a black sword with a broken chain held his right hand.

"Jamie! Stop your attack!" Bit yelled.

Jamie lands his zoid, the Salamander lowers it cockpit and Jamie jumped out from it and watch the battle between the orange-haired guy and the strange creature like a snake in the air with his friends. That guy swings his black sword as he fires white energy blade and strike the monster. Later, that monster made a counter attack. It made red ball of energy and release it to that guy. The blast of it made a huge crater and blew sands everywhere. Fortunately, that guy can avoid that energy ball.

Few moments later, came a black raven-haired girl wore a black suit and yelled, "Destructive Art 33… Blue Fire, Crash Down!" her hand shined blue and then blue energy flame released and strikes the monster. The monster defeated and then disappeared.

"Wait!" Bit shouted as he ran to those black suited people. "That was great! Thanks for saving us. What's your name?" Bit asked then.

"Wait a sec. You can see us?! And that monster too?!" the orange-haired guy was surprised.

"Yes, of course! You two and that monster are real to me and my friends! You're human, right?" replied Bit shrugged with the question in the end.

"We're shinigami!" said the black-haired girl.

"Or, just call it 'soul reaper'," the orange-haired guy added. It made Bit surprised.

"Only certain people can see us," said the black haired girl.

Dr. Toros and the others came after Bit, and offers those peoples rest in the base. Those black suited people surprised because they can see them also. Finally, they accepted Dr. Toros's offer and walk together to the base.

The two people (that maybe same age as Jamie) changes their shinigami uniform became a normal clothes. Blitz team and those people met in the living room. Jamie prepares snacks and drinks. The Blitz team introduces themselves started from Bit and the last one, Dr. Toros introduces himself.

"So, what's your name?" Dr. Toros asked then.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki," the spiky orange-haired guy answered.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki," the black raven-haired girl answered.

"Where do you two come from?" Brad asked.

"Yeah… Far… far away," Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes.

"I come from Seireitei, and this guy from Karakura Town.," Rukia said.

"Seireitei? Karakura Town? I never hear them before. Where are those places?" Bit asked, looking confused.

"Karakura Town is in Japan… My hometown…" replied Ichigo.

"What? Japan?! So you're from the Earth?!" Jamie asked astonished.

"Yes, of course! Why do you ask about it? We're on Earth, right?" Ichigo asked his temper went up.

"No! You two are in Planet Zi! This is a far, far away from Earth!" Jamie said.

"What…?! Rukia, we sent by Yamamoto to slay hollows in this far away place from my hometown?!" Ichigo yelled goes angry.

"Is that any problems? That's Yamamoto said to us, and we can't refuse it," Rukia replied coldly.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, calm down Ichigo… you're shinigami, right? I think you can teleport yourself to your hometown and-" before Bit finish his sentence, Ichigo cut it off.

"That's not as easy what you think, Bit!" Ichigo shouted temperamentally.

Suddenly, the huge screen in the operation room turned on, that's Judge Robot from the Zoids Battle Union.

"Blitz Team, there's a zoids battle request. A battle request from the Champ Team," it said.

"Oh… Harry Champ challenges us to battle with him…" Bit said smirked at Leena.

"Grrrr…!" Leena grinded her teeth.

"The battle mode is 0973; this battle allows only 3 zoids. The battle will be held tomorrow at 10 am. We will give you the battlefield coordinates immediately," the judge informs; as the screen changed becomes a map that shows the battlefield's place coordinates.

"Hmm… It's not too far from here. Only 50 kilometers from our base," Jamie said.

"We'll see you at the arena…" the judge said as the screen turn black.

"Zoids Battle? What the hell is that?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, that's a battle between two teams using mechanical combat units called Zoids. The Zoids are only available on Planet Zi. We, the Blitz Team, will do zoids battle with the Champ Team," Jamie answered.

"What are zoids look alike?" Rukia asked.

"Well, you two have to come with me," answered Dr. Toros as he walks with Ichigo and Rukia behind him. Finally, they arrived in hangar. Ichigo and Rukia were astonished after saw all the zoids in the hangar.

"Damn! They're so huge!" Ichigo shouted incredulously as he look from the Gun Sniper, the green Raynos, the blue Command Wolf, the white Konig Wolf, the red customized Geno Saurer, the huge dark-blue Salamander, and later the white Liger Zero.

"How did you control them?" asked Rukia.

"We pilot it," answered Jamie from behind as he and the other Blitz Team members walk into the hangar.

"How do you pilot those things?" asked Ichigo.

"I will show it to you two, then," said Bit as he walks to his Liger Zero. "Ok, Liger! We will show our invincible actions to them!" said Bit.

The Liger Zero roars that the roar can only know by Bit, _"Yeah, Let's go!"_ The Liger Zero lowers it head, the cockpit opened, and Bit jumped in. Bit's organoid, Archon, jumped to the Liger's back, near the Ion Boosters.

"Mobilize, Liger Zero!" yelled Bit from the cockpit. The Liger Zero roars and then left the base.

"Whoa…! That lion-shaped machine runs like a normal animal!" said Ichigo amazed.

"Yes, that's zoids. My dad, Dr. Toros bought it because the white Ligers are rare. But this Liger is different. That Liger Zero was a kind of unique Ultimate X zoid, which equipped with an integrated organoid system and possessing the ability to learn and adapt. This allows it to predict and react to enemy far faster than regular zoid. But, that Liger Zero goes temperamental when someone tries to pilot it," said Leena.

"Then, why Bit can handle it so easily? And I saw that Bit was talking to that damn zoid! Why?" asked Ichigo curiously.

"Yeah, they have close bond each other. That Liger likes Bit, and Bit can understand every emotions of that white Liger well, and he treat it like his friend," answered Leena as she stares at running Liger Zero.

Suddenly, the strange alarm like a skull in Ichigo's chain on, as the strange big black crack opens in the air. The Liger Zero stopped and stares at the hole that slowly opens wide. Ichigo and Rukia ran into the dark place and transform into a shinigami. Suddenly, the weird monster shaped like a dragon with a big hole in it chest came out from the black hole and attacked Bit and his Liger Zero. Fortunately, Bit can avoid the attack of that monster.

"Blast it off, Liger Zero!" yelled Bit as the Liger Zero blasts it shock cannon to that monster and hit it head.

After that, Ichigo ran towards that monster and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" he fires the white energy blade as he swings his huge sword. That monster defeated, and later it disappeared.

"Phew… That was so close…" Bit sighed. "Well, we get rid that monster! Great, Liger Zero!" yelled him and the Liger Zero replied with a roar.

"_He and his Liger can attack the hollow? How could it be?" _Rukia thought as she stares at the Liger Zero.

"We did it, Liger! Nice shot!" Bit shouted happily.

The Liger replied with a roar.

Bit drove the Liger Zero return to the base. The Liger Zero parked, it lowers the cockpit, and Bit jumped out. Rukia came closer to Bit.

"What's up Rukia?" Bit asked with smile.

"Do you know what? Your zoid was attacking an evil spirit, and take it down," Rukia said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hollow. You and your zoid were attacking a Hollow. An evil spirit that eats souls of humans,"

Bit was surprised. He stares at his Liger Zero incredulously. Even he and his Liger Zero not a shinigami, they can attack the evil soul and save himself from it. Few secons later, Bit felt not alright. He felt dizzy, his vision turns blurry, and then unconsious. Everyone goes panic, and Doc with the other Blitz team member carries Bit and lied him on his bed.

**0 0 0**


	2. Hollow in a Battle

**Zoids Soul Society**

_**Chapter 2: Hollow in the Battlefield**_

Bit and his friends were in a dark battle with the Back Draft Team. Heavy rain was drenching Bit's Liger Zero. Suddenly, behind them was appeared something long, and then disappeared when Bit turned his Liger Zero. From the other side, he heard someone screaming. It was a girl's voice that not too far from Bit. He drove his Liger Zero and found her in the red Geno Saurer cockpit, with a strange creature with large and long body squeezed the Geno Saurer. After that, the Geno released a strong electric from it body and hurt that creature.

Bit speaks in, "Hey, are you alright… Hah?! Leena?!"

"Bit! Help me…!" Leena shouted as her Geno freed itself from the creature. That creature looks bit same like a creature that Bit attacks last afternoon. It have big hole in it body.

"Bastard monster!! I won't let you to hurt Leena…! Do what you have to do, Liger Zero! Strike… Laser… Claws…!" yelled Bit as the Liger's claws glowing and slashed to that creature, but it missed. "Shit! It never happens to us!" Bit grumbled.

"Bit…! Aaahhh…!" Leena screamed, as the monster slams it body to the red Geno Saurer.

"No…! Leena…!" Bit screamed, he gained his consciousness and gasped. He made everyone else jumped. Remember? He's suddenly unconscious after battling with a monster right?

Everybody in Bit's room was silent. After few moments later, Jamie and Rukia began giggling. Brad and Ichigo were clearing their throat with a small chuckle. Doc chuckled, and Leena blushed.

"Gasp…Is… everyone… Ok?" Bit asked with his eye widen, still gasped because of his bad dream.

"What are you talking about, Bit…?! We're here waiting for your consciousness! You was suddenly fainted five hours ago, and later you've gained your consciousness with this way?!" Leena asked harshly, her cheeks still blushed.

Bit began to blush. He threw himself to the bed again, and hiding under the pillow. He felt embarrassed. _"Oh, what a shame… I've called her name loudly?!" _he thought.

At the next day, Blitz Team will introduce their new zoids to the Battle Union and of course, their opponent, Champ Team. The Liger Zero, the red Geno Saurer, the Konig Wolf, and the Salamander entered the Hover Cargo. Ichigo and Rukia enter to the Hover Cargo too. After a few minutes, they arrived to the scheduled battlefield. From left to right, there was Sebastian inside the Rev Raptor, Harry Champ with his customized Dark Horn, and Benjamin in the Stealth Viper.

Bit, Leena and Brad will battle against them. The Liger Zero, Konig Wolf, and the red Geno Saurer jumped out from the Hover Cargo's catapult. Before the battle began, Brad and Leena registered their zoids as the Blitz Team's battle zoid. Harry, Sebastian and Benjamin only gaped at those hot-rod zoids.

"Hi, Harry! Long time no see!" Bit said cheerfully.

"Where did you have those zoids yourself?!" asked Harry astonished.

"We'll answer your question after we beat you!" Leena replied with full of spirit.

"_The area within 30 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and authorized personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave this area immediately."_

Meanwhile, In the Hover Cargo…

"So, this is the zoids battle after all," Rukia said.

"Hey, Jamie! Why don't you participate to that zoids battle?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm assisting Dr. Toros here. Or just say… the backup warrior. Yes, that's it," Jamie said as he shrugs his shoulders.

Back to the battlefield…

"_Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. The Champ Team. Battle mode 0973. Ready…? Fight…!" _yelled the judge robot.

"Ok, Archon! Now its time!" yelled Bit as his organoid that stands in the Liger Zero's back activate it boosters and became a pulse that later fuses with Liger Zero. The Liger Zero roars and activated it Ion Boosters.

"Sebastian! Benjamin! I'll fight with Bit! You two, fight Leena and Brad! But, if you strike too hard too Leena… I won't forgive you two…!" Harry shouted threatening his server robots.

"Ok… Ok… Harry…" Benjamin and Sebastian replied.

The white Konig Wolf ran around the battlefield so fast and made Sebastian confused. Later, he fires the Dual Sniper Rifle mounted in the zoid's back and strikes the Rev Raptor. Finally, the command system of the Rev Raptor is frozen.

"Two more to go!" Jamie speaks in.

"Roger… Argh…!" before Brad would turned and shot the his Konig Wolf's Dual Sniper Riffle at Benjamin, but it was interrupted by Harry that shots the Dark Horn's Beam Cannon triple times at him.

"The command system has frozen?! This is the worst start since I have a new zoids!" Brad grumbled and jumped out from his zoid.

Meanwhile in the Hover Cargo, Ichigo's alarm that detects the Hollow that will come rang loud.

"Oh, not again…" Ichigo grumbled and turn his back to the exit door. "Let's go, Rukia!" Ichigo commanded as he and Rukia ran out from the command room and left Jamie and Dr. Toros there.

"_I think there's something about that alarm… Is there any connection between them and the monsters that will appear?"_ Jamie thought as he turned and watch those guys left. After he returned to the command computer, he saw a dot that grows bigger in the radar, which actually not too far from the Hover Cargo and that was above the battlefield!

"Bit! A strange black hole cracks above you! Get out of there, quickly…!" Jamie commanded in.

Harry was chasing Bit with his Dark Horn's Vulcan gun shots tons of bullet that always avoided by the Liger Zero. After the hole opened widely, the huge werewolf-looking hollow as big as Liger Zero jumped from the hole and roars.

"What…?!" Harry astonished as he took a brake and his Dark Horn stopped. "You wanna ruin this battle?! Well, I have to ruin you first! Accept this King's blow!" he yelled, and fires tons of ammo from the Vulcan gun and strikes the monster.

"Harry! Get out of there! That monster are powerful, your Dark Horn can be crushed into pieces!" Bit shouted in to Harry. Harry turned his head against the hollow and saw it create big-red energy ball from it mouth. Harry goes panic. Fortunately, after the hollow shot the energy beam, Harry could take his Dark Horn out from the fire range of the monster.

"Hey, Bit! What the hell with that monster?!" Harry shouted in gasped. His face goes pale because of the attack of the monster.

"You'll know after it slams you! Don't get yourself hurt, Harry!" Bit said ran away. Harry's Dark Horn was punched by that werewolf hollow and rolled until 500 meters. Harry screamed and gasped, he don't know what should he do now. After that, he became unconscious.

Jamie speaks in to Leena and Bit, "Should I request the judge robot to stop this battle immediately?"

"IMMEDIATELY…!" Bit and Leena yelled together.

"This is Jamie Hemeros from the Blitz Team. There's an unknown object ruin everything in the battlefield! In the name of Blitz Team, we are requesting to cancel the battle immediately!" Jamie said to the judge.

"_Cancellation request received. Elaborating… Elaborating…"_ the judge robot started to elaborate.

The red Geno Saurer made a position to fires it Focused Charged Particle Cannon. That werewolf hollow also made a position to shot it energy beam. Two balls of charged energy crated, and then fired. Those energy beams crashed each other, it made a big explosion.

"_Cancellation battle accepted. This battle isn't validated. The battle will be continuing tomorrow, at the same time and battlefield," _said that judge robot. The judge capsule closed, and then activate it booster and flied into the atmosphere.

"That was close… Huh?!" Bit was surprised because the werewolf hollow come closer to him. That hollow slams it huge arm, and fortunately the Liger Zero can avoid it attack. The Liger Zero shot it shock cannon and hit the hollow's arm. From the other direction, came the shinigami Ichigo with his gigantic sword.

"_Getsuga Tensho…!" _Ichigo yelled as the energy blade hit the hollow's head.

"Liger! Strike Laser Claws…!" Bit yelled. The Liger's claws glowing, and then strikes the hollow. The hollow defeated, and then disappeared.

Benjamin and Sebastian ran closer to Harry's Dark Horn, and found him unconscious. Bit commanded them to take him into the Hover Cargo. The two server robot carries Harry with Bit's help. Harry was placed in the back seat, and they headed to the Hover Cargo with the Liger Zero.

"Hmm... He's Ok. I think he's only shocked because the sudden attack of that monster," Dr. Toros said after examined Harry.

"Rukia?" Bit called.

"Yes?"

"Did you say something about…? Uh… Hole… Hole whatever?" Bit asked forget.

"Hollow. The evil spirit monster that eats human's soul. They're formed from human soul that can't reach Seireitei and can't live in peace. They come from a dark and creepy place, called Hueco Mundo. It is a dark world, placed between the human world and the Shinigami's world, called Seireitei," Rukia said calmly, explaining.

"So, you said about Seireitei is your home, Rukia?" Bit asked.

"Yes, but Ichigo's actually not the real shinigami. In the beginning, he absorbs my spirit power and became a shinigami only to save his sisters. But lately, he has a duty to slay hollows," Rukia continued. "His zanpakuto is different then other shinigami. Bit, did you see his sword when Ichigo attacked that hollow?" Rukia asked.

"Yes. It's very huge, but-" Bit answered.

Before Bit continues his sentence, Harry groaned weakly. "Ugghh… I'm Harry… Champ… I'm… a man… destined to… be… a… king…" he sat up in the couch.

"Harry! Finally, you wake up!" Sebastian said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked.

"You're in our Hover Cargo," Doc answered.

"Where's my Dark Horn anyway?" Harry asked.

"It's Ok. Just have a little problem with the armor," Jamie answered.

Harry turned his head towards Leena. "I saw you fighting with that monster. Are you ok… darling?"

Ichigo laughed, Rukia giggled, but Brad, Bit, and Doc sighed. Leena's face turned red. "What did you say?! How dare you say that in front of my friends and my father?"

"But, Leena… I'm so worried about you!" Harry said.

"And I'm so happy if you dead by crushed with that monster!" Leena goes angry tighten her fist that will fly towards him.

"Leena, please calm down, will ya?!" Bit hold Leena's hand that will punch Harry's face.

"He's made me so embarrassed!" Leena shouted.

"I know your emotions well, Leena! But your fist will make him shock again, and if he wounded and must enter the hospital, who's will be responsible?!" Bit asked temperamentally.

Leena can't reply Bit's words. His pretty emerald eyes shows that Bit looks so worried about her and Harry. "Ok… I'm sorry, Bit…"

Bit smiled at Leena.

"I'm sorry Harry, I know Leena always like this, but… I don't want you and Leena suffer too much," Bit said sighed.

Harry was surprised by Bit's words. Then, he started to ask, "Hey, anyone knows about that werewolf monster that ruins our battle suddenly?"

Everybody stares at Rukia. "Hmm… I never see you and that orange-haired guy before. Are you the new member?" Harry said.

"No, we're not. I am Rukia Kuchiki. That orange-haired guy is Ichigo Kurosaki. We are a shinigami," Rukia answered.

"Shini… Gami?" Harry's eyes widen.

"We're from Seireitei. We've ordered to come to this planet to slay hollows that have attacked this planet. Hollow is an evil spirit monster that eats the human souls," said Rukia continued.

"Seireitei? I never hear it before. Where's that place?" Harry asked.

"Well, just say… Another world…" Ichigo answered.

"Guys… from… the… other… world…" Harry goes dizzy and fainted again.


	3. The Report

**Zoids Soul Society**

_**Chapter 3: The Report**_

Let's see the situations in Seireitei… A beautiful and peaceful place… But, the bad situation is in the Gotei 13's headquarters.

"Ichigo and Rukia haven't brought any reports yet. You've got another job," Captain Yamamoto said. "Go to Planet Zi with Rangiku Matsumoto and Renji Abarai. Find them, and slay any hollows there. Use the teleport machine to go to that place."

"Understood…" the silver-haired boy nodded and left the room.

"Captain Hitsugaya…" Rangiku called.

"Please call Renji Abarai. We've got a mission to accomplish," Hitsugaya commanded.

"Understood," Rangiku nodded, and then left him waiting.

"_I ever heard about the Planet Zi… There're living unique machines that used to be a battling weapons. And, what do those dummies do there?" _Hitsugaya thought curiously.

Meanwhile in the Blitz Team base…

"Man, this is too high-tech!" Ichigo pouted from the blue command wolf cockpit.

"Yeah, I guess so for you. There's no zoids in your hometown, right? Ok… I'll help you then," Bit said and jumped into the command wolf cockpit then sat in the back seat behind Ichigo.

Yes, now Ichigo was learning to pilot zoids. Doc suggested that Ichigo have to learn piloting the Command Wolf first before he pilots the higher level zoids. First, Bit teaches him the basic of piloting zoids. Fortunately, Ichigo can understand well anything that Bit saying (I hope you know why I write that, heheh). Next, Bit teaches him how to use weapons. In the few times, Ichigo have mastered the command wolf well! Not like he usually did. Rukia gaped.

Doc speaks in, "Nice try Ichigo! Return to base! We will have a rematch with the Champ Team few hours again,"

"Roger, Doc," Ichigo replied. "Activate the Ion Boosters!" the Ion boosters were activated, made Ichigo and Bit pushed back to their seat. Ichigo drove the Command Wolf back to the hangar.

Far away in the Back Draft base, a strange big black crack opened slowly in the front of the gate. The guards tried to get rid it off, but there's an energy shield that protects the crack. The dust and energy shield faded, and then appeared two men wearing white with black stripes uniform and carries sword in their waist. That was Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques that the BD guards don't know.

"What do you want?!" the one of the guards asked.

Ulquiorra lowers his body and said, "We won't harm you if you don't attack us. We just want to meet your Back Draft group official,"

"So, they've come already?" Alteil walked from the shadowed hallway.

The other strange black crack opened beside Ulquiorra. Two tall men appeared he wore a white with black stripes uniform like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They were Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin. They walked out from the crack. "Sir Alteil. It's nice to meet you," he said as he lowers his back, Ichimaru followed him.

"Nice to meet you too, Aizen Sosuke, Ichimaru Gin. Please come to our VIP room," Alteil said and lead them to the BD base.

Meanwhile in the battlefield, the Champ Team does a rematch with the Blitz Team. As usual, Blitz team used Bit, Leena, and Brad as their warrior. Jamie, Ichigo, Rukia, and Doc waiting in the hover cargo and they are watching for the battle.

"_The area within 30 miles radius was designated as the zoids battlefield. This zone is now restricted; only competitors and the authorized personnel have authorized entry. Danger. All others must leave this area immediately."_ The judge robot said.

"This is the real battle between you and me, Bit Cloud!" Harry said from inside the Dark Horn.

"He-he… I don't care about it, Harry! What I want is finish this, and I go back to eat! Right, Liger?" Bit said cheerfully, and the Liger Zero roars.

Harry grinded his teeth and shouted, "Why you never get serious, Bit Cloud……?"

"_Area scanned. Battlefield set up. The Blitz Team vs. the Champ Team. Battle mode 0973. Ready…? Fight…!" _yelled the judge robot as it crossed it hands.

Meanwhile inside the Hover Cargo, Ichigo gaped. He watched those zoids clashing and firing their weapon each other enthusiastically. "Man… it's amazing!"

"Ichigo, how about if we add you as a pilot to our team? I think you have great talent in handling zoids. What do you think?" Doc asked.

Ichigo stood with arms crossed. Then, he sat in the couch and looking into the ceiling. He needs about two minutes to thinking about that. "Hmm…"

"Uh… Hey, Ichigo! Are you OK?" Jamie asked.

"Ok! I've decided!" Ichigo stood up. "I will join your team for sure! I love zoids, and I want to be a zoids warrior too! If you need me to slay hollows, I will do it too!" Ichigo said enthusiastically with his fist tightened.

"How about you Rukia?" Doc stared at her. "Even you don't trained yet as zoids warrior; you want to be our tactician, assisting Jamie?" he asked.

Rukia only need some seconds to think about that. "Ok, I'll help too!" she said smiled.

"Great! You two, welcome to Blitz Team! Ichigo, you can board that blue Command Wolf first before you board the higher level zoids. Rukia, by now you can sit beside Jamie," Doc said.

Jamie blushed a bit, because he never sat with a girl before. "T-t-then, Doc… what you will do?" he asked as Rukia sat next to him.

"Well, I'll watch the battle, give you advances, and I'll do my favorites as usual, he-he…" Doc said chuckled. "Hey! Where's my Redler and the Storm Sworder?!" Doc panicked as he ducking over and over to the under the desk to find his zoids models.

"Ack… this is made me crazy…!" Jamie whispered to himself as he slammed his right hand to his forehead.

"Is he always did that, Jim?" Rukia whispered.

"You could say that again… Grrhh…" Jamie replied, grinded his teeth.

"Heh… poor Jamie…" Rukia mocked.

"Grrrhhh…." Jamie's face turned red a bit.

"Sorry, Jim… I'm just kidding…" Rukia waved her hands to Jamie that still turned his head off from her.

"Fine, then,"

"Yayyy…!!!"

Ichigo sweat dropped.

The battle was so tight, it almost spent a hour. _"The battle is over! The winner is… The Blitz Team!" _yelled the judge robot as it raised it blue blade.

"Arrrggghhh………..!!!!!!!!! You'll regret this, Blitz Team…!" Harry cried from the opened cockpit of his barely damaged Dark Horn.

"Man… Harry start to get insane again…" Benjamin said.

"Yeah, I guess…" Sebastian replied.

The Blitz Team warriors returned to the Hover Cargo. Leena yelled cheerfully, shouting about the prize money along the hangar until the command room. Brad just smiled, Bit go straight to the fridge. Then, he takes a doughnut from the pan. After he turned back, Leena stood behind him with her face full of anger.

"Leena… Are you OK?" Bit asked.

"BIT CLOOUUDD………….!!!!! BRING BACK MY DOUGHNUT NOOOOW….!!!!!" Leena screamed and made everybody jumped. Bit ran away, she chased him with an empty pan in her hand, ready to smash that blonde pilot over and over.

"Leena…!!! Would you stop that…?! I'm very hungry…!" Bit shouted as he ran over the hangar.

"No more doughnuts for you, Bit…..." Leena shouted chasing Bit.

Everybody saw them 'racing' over and over without any laps set in the hangar. Brad and Doc shook their heads, Jamie sweat dropped; Ichigo and Rukia look each other, shrugs their shoulders then sweat dropped.

In the Back Draft base, Alteil, Aizen, and Ichimaru almost finished their conversations about something.

"So, what do you think? Should I send my arrancars to become a zoids pilot and we join the Back Draft?" Aizen asked.

"Thank you very much, Aizen Sosuke. I really appreciate it," Alteil said.

"Ichimaru," Aizen called.

"Yes, Aizen-sama?"

"Bring Yammi and Nnuoitra Jiruga here," Aizen commanded.

"Understood," Ichimaru walked and opens the portal back to Hueco Mundo. Few minutes later, he brought Yammi and Jiruga.

"The Back Draft will rise again…" Alteil said with low tone and evil smirk.


	4. Mirror Image

**Zoids Soul Society**

_**Chapter 4: Mirror Image**_

Jamie woke up very early in the morning, it's 4.30 a.m. He sat in his bed and stretched, then walked in front of his mirror to the door. But it was strange! The mirror image of him is completely different! Jamie walked back to that mirror and saw his alter ego image; but he has black sclera eyes with glowing green iris. Jamie was astonished. He did a rock-paper-scissor to his image, and in the last chance the alter ego image wins.

"_Heh?! What the… Impossible!" _Jamie thought. He touched the mirror and his tip fingers soaked into that mirror like he touched water. He tried to a half of his arm get into the mirror, and then all his body entered to inside the strange place. That was a mysterious place, dark and creepy. That was misty place and Jamie stood in the bottom of the abyss. And the worst thing is the portal was gone.

"Welcome, Jamie Hemeros!" someone shouted from somewhere up there.

"W-w-Who are you?" Jamie replied a bit scared.

A boy that maybe the same age as Jamie stood on the rock up there and jumped down then landed in front of the scared Jamie. He shows his face and made Jamie surprised. He is him! He is Jamie in the Wild Eagle ego. His scleras were black and the irises were glowing green, he wore the same outfit like Jamie's, and smirks evilly to Jamie.

"What a shame! You don't know me, Jamie Hemeros?!" that boy asked harshly.

"_Wild… Wild… Wild… Eagle… This is impossible… Am I dreaming this?!" _Jamie thought and he pinched his cheek. "Ouch!"

"What a fool… This is real you know! This is my world!" the Wild Eagle said as his temper went up.

"And… and… How do I leave from this place?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Defeat me first, you will find a way to leave this world," the Wild Eagle said.

"Wha-wha-wha-what…?! Defeat you?!"

The temper of the Wild Eagle reaches his top. "Huh! That's why I possess you in every supersonic battle! You always sighing when you're commanded by anyone to do battles!" he said and with his fist tightened. "You're great and a genius at strategies, but you became a damn coward when you did zoids battle even the difficulty was very easy!!" The Wild Eagle cooled down and threw an evil smirk at Jamie. "So, what do you think? Come defeat me, and you will know the feel of victory!"

Jamie looked down and sighed. He looked at his empty hand and thought, _"Yes… He's right… I'm just a coward. No more than that…"_ His eyes closed for the shame he got. He tightened his fist then his eyes opened with a serious expression filled his face.

"Ok! I accept your challenge!" Jamie shouted.

"That's what I want… Fufufufu…" the Wild Eagle smirked and snaps his finger as the land transformed into the desert.

"This is the battlefield. We will do zoids battle here. I will call the zoids for you and me," the Wild Eagle said as he claps his hands twice.

The roar coming from the sky and two flying zoids encircle each other. Few seconds later, they landed in Jamie's side and the Wild Eagle's side. They were two Salamanders, dark blue for Jamie, and white for the Wild Eagle.

Meanwhile in the Blitz Team base, everyone was waiting for Jamie to make a breakfast for them. Brad walk straight to the pantry to take a cup of coffee, but after he repeatedly pressed the dispenser, no coffee running out from it. He checked to the inside, and the coffee was run out!

"Oh no…" Brad sighed.

"What's up? You look pale. Are you sick?" Bit asked.

"Ugghh… My coffee has run out!! No more in the cupboard!" Brad panicked.

"Maybe you have to buy more coff…"

"Oh! Thanks, Bit! Doc! I'll go to the market!" Brad said as he ran to the garage and took the car and drove it out.

"Man… Where's Lil Jamie is?" Leena asked.

"I'll check out to his room," Ichigo replied and walk out from the dining room.

He walked along the hallway and finally he found Jamie's room. He stood there and knocked the door, but there's no response. In the second time, still no response. In the third time, he tried to knock it harsher than before. At the fourth time…

"JAMIE…!!! WAKE UP…!" Ichigo shouted as he knocked the door stronger, like a stressed guy punching a wall over and over. But there's still no response. He grumbled and walks fast back to the dining room.

"Doc! Should I break the door to check him out? There's no any response, Jamie's voice, buzzing sound of radio or TV is nothing in every times I knocked the door!" Ichigo asked roughly.

"Huh? There's no TV and radio," Doc answered.

Ichigo sighed. "Ok… Is that means, you let me destroy that damn door to pull Jamie out?!"

Doc stood up and said, "Let's go there together." He walks fast with Ichigo as the other member of Blitz Team followed him.

Finally, they arrived in the front of Jamie's room. Doc knocked the door and call Jamie's name. He spun the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Boo hoo… I wonder what happened with him…" Leena said buried her face into her hands.

"That's odd. Why you're so worried about that kid?" Bit asked.

"Uhhh… He's just like my so-called-little brother, you know…" Leena replied.

Rukia walks closer and leaned to the door. Her eyes widen, she felt strong soul pressure inside. But it's not a hollow. Her body paralyzed, and scrawled. Ichigo was curious about this. He leaned to the door and his body weakened.

"What's the matter?!" Doc asked.

"Jamie's room… was… filled by… just… Just say… a very strong darkness power…!" Rukia answered with a shaky voice.

Ichigo pulled his soul out from his body became a shinigami. He tried hard to stand up and controlling himself from the strong soul pressure.

"What will you do Ichigo?" Doc asked.

"If I don't break this door, we can't go through. I will swing my Zangetsu to this door, got it?" Ichigo answered.

"What is Zangetsu anyway?" Bit asked.

"That's soul of my sword. Now keep away from me. This is will causing a great energy that can threw you out,"

Doc, Bit, and Leena carries the paralyzed Rukia into the safe area. Ichigo started to raise his soul pressure and then shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHO…!" The energy blade destroyed the door and the wall straight until the end of the base. Jamie's room messed up. Ichigo called Bit and others to come back there.

"Where's Jamie?!" Bit asked.

"No one's here! I didn't feel his soul pressure too!" Ichigo answered.

Bit walked into the room and stood in front of the antique mirror. That's odd. Ichigo's attack can't break that shiny thing. And, who's brought Jamie this mirror? He never told anyone about this beautiful and antique thing before. He felt a small breeze that comes from the mirror itself. He was a bit afraid, and a negative thought in his brain told that the Jamie's room haunted. He gulped and walk slowly back to the outside of the messed room.

"There's s-s-something about that mirror…" Bit said with a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Ichigo looked around and saw the thing that Bit has mentioned. "That's very odd! How did it can't be destroyed?"

"Bit…" Rukia called with a weak tone. "I feel a strong darkness power from that mirror…"

Meanwhile in the mysterious battlefield in the Alter Ego's world, the zoids battle spent about 2 hours. Jamie lost almost of his faith at battling against his alter ego. His dark blue Salamander scrawled on the sand and it seriously damaged. The Wild Eagle landed his white Salamander near the critical dark blue metallic dragon.

"What the hell is this?! I'm sooo concerned to see your useless abilities! Huh! This battle just wasting my time! I'll send you to your real world now. Ok! Play time's over! Get the hell outta from here, you coward! Train harder!!!" the Wild Eagle said with much of harsher words and tone than before. He claps his hands tree times and Jamie gone from the inside dark blue Salamander cockpit.

Everyone in the base was so confused and panic. The mirror can't be broken with anything, from a plastic until they used big steel kitchen knife. They almost lost any idea. When Ichigo will break the mirror with his Zangetsu, a strange white dazzling light shining in the mirror and they shielded their eyes with their hands. Without any notices, everyone saw if Jamie fell downward in his messed bed.

Jamie opened his eyes, sat down and… "AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH…..!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENED IN MY ROOM…..???!!! THE CEILING SPLIT, MY BED FULL OF DUST, THE DOOR DESTROYED AND…" Jamie stopped yelling and looked to the crowd of his friends, "WHAT ALL OF YOU DOING HERE?!"

"We have to ask you, where are you been?" Leena asked.

"Your room was locked, and there's no other way than messing your room!" Bit added.

"Who's idea is it?!" Jamie asked roughly.

Everyone stares at Ichigo. "What?! I'm just offering to do this… But…"

"Stop complaining everyone…!" Rukia yelled. "Jamie, where did you gone?" she asked.

Jamie turned his head towards the mirror. "I… I… was… in… the one-on-one zoids battle…" he said with a shaky voice.

"Huh? Is that it?" Bit asked, confused. "We rarely accept any battle request about the one-on-one zoids battle from another team or ZBC. The our last battle is against Harry's team,"

"Besides, your room was locked and there's no other way than destroy it. After us going in, you're suddenly appeared in this room after a strange bright light dazzled, boy. How do you did a zoids battle out there?" Leena asked.

"That mirror… It's horrible…" Jamie shook his head and ran out from his after-the-fifth-Zi War room condition like a child that has been bullied by his schoolmates.

"Huh? What's wrong with him?" Ichigo asked.

"He said something about that mirror…" Bit said as his hands crossed in his chest. Once again, he stared at the gold-framed mirror curiously.

Jamie hide in the under of his dark blue Salamander in the hangar. He leaned in the right foot, which is dark enough to hide. He sighed, thinking about the horrible battle in the mysterious world inside the antique mirror. His zoid was attacked fiercely, burned, shattered, and tossed aside. The Wild Eagle was pretty strong, like a hungry air predator that seeking and attacks with it big and sharp claws at it victim to eat. Fortunately, Jamie was safe from that deadly fight. He just got several injuries in his hand and leg.

"What are you doing here?" there came Rukia's voice from the right side of Jamie, stood beside him. After that, he sat up beside him.

Jamie lifts his head and then turned back. "None of your business…" he said.

"Jamie, please tell me the problem. Maybe I can-"

"I said, this is none of your business,"

"Please Jamie. You look stressed, I just want to-"

"Shut up Rukia!" Jamie yelled harshly. He stood up and walked away from the dark. This is the first time for being angry like that. Bit, Leena, Ichigo, and Doc watched them behind the boxes that not far from there.

Rukia hold him with her hand on his shoulder and Jamie turned back. "What do you want from me? I don't need any help from ya!" Jamie said as his temper went up.

"Of course you need it! You said something unintelligible about the mirror inside your room. And I think that made you scared and run away!"

"Yes! If you know it, what made you need to ask for that problem?! Leave me alone!"

"No, Jamie!" Rukia yelled and hugged him. Jamie was blushed madly. He can't pull her from his body. He can feel his mind racing in his head. Bit and his friends that hiding behind the boxes looks surprised after they saw them acting like that.

"We're so worried about you, Jim…" Rukia said as her tears rolled on her cheeks. "We won't forgive you if anything worse happened to you. Now, please… Tell me your problem,"

The flames of anger that burning in his heart turned blue, as Jamie made an eye contact with the raven haired girl. The timid self of his has back, and he pulled Rukia away from him. "I…I…I will tell about it inside…"

They didn't notice if Brad leaned in the wall with a cup of coffee, which saw all the scenes happened there. He clearing his throat, Jamie and Rukia blushed. Then, he walked into the living room as he sipped his coffee.

**0 0 0**


End file.
